Unbreakable Bond
by Ai Kuroshima
Summary: Ai Kuroshima is like any other girl...except for the part where she has special abilities. She is the daughter of an Oracle and an Archangel, and sister to a hunter that is a demon. Can Ai escape a fate filled with disaster? Can she even escape her brother?
1. Chapter 1

_[I do not own Blue Exorcist. I only own Ai, Kiran, and the plot.]_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

It had been a year since the black haired girl had become an exwire at the European Branch School for exorcists. A year since she had battled a demon king. Two years since she had gained her double bladed sword, Heavenly Tempest. Now the girl was in Japan, hoping to transfer into the True Cross Academy Cram School.

The girl looked down at the piece of paper she had in her hand for the millionth time, scanning it with her hazel-brown eyes. She felt as if she was lost in the huge town.

"How the hell am I supposed to find my way around this maze of a town?!" the girl exclaimed, flipping her knee length hair off her shoulder.

"May I be of assistance?" a voice cooed behind the girl.

Her hazel eyes darted behind her as her left hand flew to the hilt of her sword, which rested on her waist behind her. A man with strange purple hair and green eyes greeted her, a wicked smile graced his lips. The man was dressed in a purple kimono that hung open on his chest. The girl looked away from him and shoved the paper in his direction.

"I'm looking for True Cross Academy," she said, flipping her hair once again, "I'm transferring into the Cram School from the European Branch."

"Ah, I see," the man purred as he stroked his purple goatee, "What's your name?"

"Ai Kuroshima. A pleasure to meet you mister..?"

"Mephisto. Mephisto Pheles," the man said with a bow, "Director of True Cross Academy."

The girl froze in place. He was the director? There had to be a mistake, this guy couldn't be the director. He was way too relaxed and carefree to be a director of such an establishment as True Cross. The green eyed demon noticed the stiffness of the girl standing before him.

"Oh, I see," the man sang in amusement, "You don't see how I could be the director."

That snapped the girl out of her shock. Ai rolled her eyes and popped out a hip as she flipped her hair for no reason.

"Whatever," she said, placing her right hand on her hip, "Are you going to help me or not?"

Mephisto couldn't hold it any longer. He threw his head back, hugging his stomach as he let out a loud and almost menacing laughter. Ai jumped at his sudden burst of laughter. Did she say something funny? Was there something on her face? The hazel eyed girl could not understand why this man was laughing.

"_Maybe he just realized his hair is styled with a curly-cue on top of his head," _the girl thought.

"_Perhaps," _a feminine voice, which Ai now knew was her sword, said in the girl's head.

"Shall we be off to the cram school then? Your first class should be starting soon," Mephisto said, wiping away a tear from his eye.

"Alright, but how do we get there? I've been trying to find my way to the entrance but..."

"You need this," the purple haired demon said handing the girl a key, "It's a magical key. Use it on any door and you will find yourself in the Cram School. For instance, try it on this door."

Ai looked at the door the director was indicating to. It was an old metal door with rust started to form around the hinges. She raised an eyebrow, but did as she was instructed. As soon as she had used the key and managed to open the door, she found herself in a colorful corridor filled with doors.

"Your class is over this way Miss Kuroshima," Mephisto purred.

Ai eyed the man, noticing his outfit had changed into a white suit with a cape and top hat. The girl couldn't help but to think he looked like a clown. The director opened the door of her class and called for everyone's attention.

"As of today you all have a new classmate!" the purple haired man exclaimed happily.

Ai shook her head, having her knee length hair fall like a curtain around her shoulders. This man was almost as childish as her adoptive father.

"Come on in," Mephisto's voice called to her.

She felt the eyes of the students following her as she walked up to the director and turned to look at her classmates.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Ai Kuroshima," The girl said, a hint of a French accent accompanied each word, "I am an exwire with the meister of knight."

The classroom filled with gasps and awe's. The instructor smiled at his new student and bowed his head at her. He had short brown hair, blue-green eyes, a few moles on his face, and glasses. The girl noticed he was dressed in a long black exorcist coat and had a gun holster at his waist.

"I'm Yukio Okumura. I will be your instructor in demon pharmaceuticals," the brown haired man, or was he a boy, said.

"Your meister is doctor, correct?" the girl asked, tilting her head to the left a bit.

One of the boys watched with his blue eyes as the girl's black hair fell from her back. How did she keep up with that long of hair? The boy's eyes darted over to his twin who stood dumbstruck at the girl's observation skills.

"Y-Yes. As well as Dragoon," Yukio stuttered as he pushed up his glasses, "Um, you can sit wherever you like, Miss Kuroshima."

"Oh, before you leave for your seat," Mephisto sang, catching the girl by her wrist just as she turned to leave.

A familiar presence coursed through her skin, making her grit her teeth. He was a demon.

"You're a demon king," she said through clenched teeth, "I've felt this presence before back in France. I believe the demon king I fought there was named Amaimon."

Mephisto stiffened for a bit, but soon returned to his childish self, "Yes, yes I'm a demon king. The King of Time. But how did you know I was demonic?"

Ai didn't face him, instead she pointed to his hand on her wrist, "I can feel your presence and its origin."

Everyone in the classroom seemed to stand as one as they all gasped and leaned over their desks, including the instructor. Mephisto donned a wide grin and let go of the girl. So this was the one he was told about. The purple haired man held out a piece of paper to the girl.

"A map to your dorm. Don't worry, I'm sure your dorm-mates will be real friendly," The demon king said before leaving the classroom.

Ai took a deep breath then walked over to an empty seat in the back of the room. Every eye followed her movements. Upon feeling their glares, the girl looked up at them with a blank face.

"What?" she asked, placing her bag on the table and taking a seat.

"You can read someone's aura?!" a pink haired boy exclaimed.

"Y-Yes."

"That's so cool!" a black haired boy smiled.

Ai looked at him and her eyes widened. He had a blue aura around him, almost demonic. How could this boy be a demon? Is he possessed maybe? Ai took in his short, spiky black hair, blue eyes, pointed ears, and fang like teeth. Maybe he was the one the rumors were about.

"You think so?" she said, making sure she sounded surprised.

"Yes!" the whole classroom exclaimed.

A smile found its way to her face, softening her features into a sort of doll like state. It was then that Yukio recovered from his shock and brought the classroom into order. The black haired demon couldn't help but look over his shoulder at the new girl. She seemed so different.

"Rin," Yukio said as he pushed his glasses back up on his face, "Pay attention."

"Geez, okay. You're worse than the old man," Rin sighed.

Ai let out a soft, inaudible giggle at the two boys. The way they acted you would think that they were brothers. The boy with pink hair looked over at the hazel eyed girl and smiled a bit. Her hair almost reminded him of Izumo's hair, at least just in the bangs.

"Oi, Shima," a rough voice whispered into the pink haired boy's ear, "Why do you keep looking at her? She your next victim?"

"Huh? N-No way Bon," the boy stuttered, turning his attention back to his book.

Hours later, the class was dismissed by the last teacher who ran out of the class room yelling something about a kitty. Ai gathered her things, frequently flipping her hair out of the way. When she finally had her things gathered she turned to leave, almost bumping into a group of guys. One was the pink haired boy, Shima. Behind him were two other boys, one with brown hair that had a blonde streak down the center and the other was a short boy with glasses and a bald head.

"Oh! Uh, hello," Ai said, taking a step back.

"Hi there," the pink haired boy smiled, "I'm Renzo Shima. This here is Miwa Konakomeru and Bon."

"Ryuji Suguro," the skunk haired boy said.

"Pleasure to meet you, but I must be on my way. I want to at least have some daylight to find my way around," Ai said sweetly before turning to leave.

"Huh? Wait, maybe we can help point you in the right direction," Shima said, catching the girl's wrist.

In a flash the girl had spun around and had the tip of her double bladed sword at the boy's throat. An expression of stone was on her face, making the trio wince.

"I suggest you release me. I may be gentle, but Heavenly Tempest is not," Ai said coldly.

Shima quickly dropped her wrist and backed away. The girl gave a slight smirk and sheathed her sword before continuing on her way. Rin, who had witnessed what had just happened, watched the girl leave. His face frozen with shock. She just threatened Shima's life just for touching her. What was her deal? Without thinking the demon boy dashed out of the room after her, his sword hanging loosely on his shoulder.

"Oi!" Rin called after her, "Kuroshima!"

Ai turned around at the sound of her name only to see a black haired boy running towards her. She blinked a couple of times, thinking that she was hallucinating the flash of blue flames. Sure enough she was.

"Yes?" she asked, her hand still on the handle of the door that led back into town.

Rin stopped a few steps from the girl and scratched his head. He didn't know how to ask her the reason behind threating Shima.

"Um, well," Rin said, "I just thought I would help you find your way around to wherever it is your going."

"Thanks. I just can't read Mephisto's directions that well," Ai sighed defeated.

Rin took the small map from the girl. His eyes widened at the sight. There was no way! That clown put her in Yukio and his dorm?!

"_What the hell Mephisto?"_ Rin thought as he sighed again.

"I know exactly where you have to go. That dorm building is where my brother and I live," Rin said, "It's the old boy's dorm."

"Why would Mephisto put me in a boy's dorm?" Ai asked as she re-looked at the map.

"Beats me. Come on, Yukio is probably there by now."

"Why would Mr. Okumura be at your dorm?"

"You really haven't figured it out yet?" Rin asked, "Yukio is my brother."


	2. Chapter 2

_[I do not own Blue Exorcist. I only own Ai, Kiran, and the plot.]_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

"Oi Yukio," the demon boy yelled out as he opened the door to the dorm building, "I'm home."

"In here," Yukio called from the cafeteria where he was finishing his supper.

Ai walked behind the black haired twin, her mind still absorbing the fact that Rin and Yukio were brothers and that Mephisto had put her in the same dorm as them.

_"I'm going to ask Mephisto about this tomorrow,"_ the girl thought with a sigh.

Rin looked over his shoulder at the girl, finding her face shadowed by her long hair. Something felt off about this girl, especially with that sword of hers. The two teens entered the room where Yukio was and sat down across from him.

"Miss Kuroshima? Are you here to study with Rin?" Yukio asked once he looked up.

Ai shook her head, "Director Faust assigned me to this dorm. Why he did, I have no idea."

"I see. Well, there's nothing I can do about it except get you a room," the brown haired twin said as he stood and took care of his tray, "Follow me please."

The girl stood to follow the younger twin, fighting the urge to scream. Her old scar was burning and pounding with pain, which usually meant there was a demon nearby. Her eyes darted around the room as she slowly let her bag fall to the ground.

_"Do you sense it? The demonic presence?" _Ai mentally asked her sword.

_ "Yes, above you,"_ the sword yelled.

Ai jerked her head upward and jumped out of the way just as a ghoul demon came crashing down towards her. A playful smile spread across her lips. She was finally going to have some fun.

"The hell?!" Rin exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

Yukio reached for his guns as the girl unsheathed her sword. What was she thinking of doing? It wasn't like she could beat it by herself, could she?

"Ready for some fun Tempest?" the girl purred as she twisted and snapped her sword into twin katanas.

_"Always,"_ the sword answered.

The hazel eyed girl bit her bottom lip until it bled, letting the droplets land on her blades. The Okumura twins watched as the blades started to glow a warm, burnt orange.

"Heavenly Tempest sword technique Purify," the girl said as she pointed one blade at the demon.

"Stupid angel," the demon growled, "I shall kill you for my master."

"I'll let you have three tries. If you fail all three times, I get to kill you," Ai said in a tone similar to a laugh.

_"The hell is she doing?" _Rin asked himself as he watched her lower her swords to her sides, her hair dancing about her.

_"Angel?"_ Yukio pondered, his eyes glued on the black haired girl, _"She's an angel?"_

The demon charged the girl only to miss her and run smack into a wall.

"One," the girl counted.

The demon growled and swung a clawed hand at her. The girl just stood her ground and sliced off the demon's hand, causing the demon to scream in pain.

"Two."

By this point the demon was pissed. It opened its jaw and swallowed her whole. Rin took a step towards the demon, rage taking over every ounce of his body. How dare that demon kill one of his classmates! Sure he didn't know her as well as the others, but he still felt like they were capable of being friends. If it hadn't been for Yukio holding him back, Rin would've sliced that piece of shit in half. Just then the demon boy noticed two blades sticking out of the demon's stomach.

"She survived?" Rin asked under his breath.

His question was answered by the blades spinning around in a circle. It seemed like something out of _Hercules_ as the demon evaporated, revealing the girl kneeling with her swords pointed outwards.

"Three. You lose," she said as she flicked her swords and placed them back together.

"Whoa, that was amazing Kuroshima," Rin exclaimed as the girl sheathed her sword.

The girl turned to face the two twins only to fall to the ground drained of energy. Her breathing was shallow and almost nonexistent. The younger twin went up to her, the reflection of his glasses hid the worry in his eyes from his brother.

_"You pushed yourself too much Ai," _the sword said, worry tinted each word.

_"I know."_

"Rin, come carry her to her room. I'm going to get some supplies," Yukio said as he stood, "She will be assigned the room across the hall from us."

Rin nodded once and slung the girl's bag over his shoulder before he went to pick her up, bridal style. As soon as he had picked her up, Ai felt is aura. It felt similar to Mephisto, almost too similar. There was no way! Rin was a demon and not just any demon.

_"He's his son,"_ Ai gasped mentally,_ "He's Satan's Son!"_

"You know, you seemed to push yourself too hard during your fight," Rin said, bringing the girl out of her thoughts.

"I know," the girl mumbled, "I'm sorry if I worried you."

Rin was taken aback by her words, but didn't let her see that. Instead of a 'shocked look', the demon boy donned a 'cool boy look'.

"I wasn't worried," he said with a wide smile, "I knew you could beat that demon."

Ai smiled at the boy, knowing full well he was trying to be cool. She knew she had worried him, she felt it in his aura. But there was something else there too, something that was strange for a demon to have. Least of all the son of Satan. It was love. The need to protect those who he cared about, whether they be friends, family, or acquaintances. He wanted to protect everyone.

_"That's very unusual for a demon prince,"_ Ai thought.

_"He's not like the others. He seems more human in nature,"_ Tempest pointed out.

_"That is true. Was he raised like I was? I mean, if he was, at least he found out who his father was. I still have no idea who mine is,"_ the girl sighed, _"All I know is he is an Archangel."_

"Something on your mind?" Rin asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Just trying to figure out if Father Jack told me anything about my father," Ai admitted, a light shade of pink dusting her cheeks.

"Your father?" the demon boy asked as he opened the door to her room.

"Yeah. Uh, thanks for helping me," Ai said, jumping down from Rin's arms, "But I can walk on my own now."

"Rin, can you go fetch a pillow and some sheets for Miss Kuroshima?" Yukio asked as he walked up to the two teens.

"Huh? You could've done it Four Eyes!" Rin exclaimed as he turned to face his brother, "They're in the same closet as your damn supplies!"

"Just go get them," Yukio said.

"Fine," Rin grumbled.

As soon as Rin was out of eyesight, Yukio led Ai to her desk. He knew she had read his aura, or at least Rin's.

"Did you read it?" Yukio asked when the girl sat in the rolling chair.

"If you're talking about your twin's aura, then yes," Ai said, "You're both sons of Satan."

Yukio nodded once, his hands digging in his black bag of supplies. He had hoped she hadn't, that he had been wrong about her ability, but here it was. Clear as day. She knew of Rin's secret and could kill him on the spot like she did the ghoul demon.

"What…"

"Do I intend to do with the information? Nothing. I read more than just the origin of his aura, Yukio," Ai said, her delicate fingers twisting her onyx locks together, "He has a human soul. He just doesn't really realize how human he is."

Yukio stared at the girl. She wasn't going to do anything about Rin's situation? Did she believe in him? Ai looked up at the younger twin and blinked.

"What? If you want me to act like a cold hearted killer then so be it, but I'm telling you," the girl said, "Your bother isn't that much of a demon."

"And what about you?" Yukio asked as he pushed up his glasses.

"What about me?"

"The demon called you an Angel. Are you one?"

Ai froze in the chair. He heard what the demon said. That wasn't good and the girl knew it. She had to keep her secret from others, unless she wanted it to find her again.

"Do not let this get out to anyone," Ai said, fear hitting each word sharply.

_"What is it that she's scared of?"_ Yukio asked himself as he agreed to keep the girl's secret.

A few minutes passed by in silence before Rin finally showed up with the sheets and pillow. Ai was grateful, but spacy and Yukio was just quiet. The demon boy wondered what had transpired between the two, but didn't ask. It wasn't long before the girl was left alone in her room, only the sound of her heart beat reached her ears.

_"Ai, you really should rest now,"_ Tempest said.

"I know. Thank you for looking out for me Tempest."

A green eyed demon watched from the skies as a certain hazel eyed girl went towards her bed. Her body was draped in a small gown that showed off her legs along with some of her chest. The demon's eyes scanned her exposed skin as he sipped from his tea cup. Oh how happy he was that she had finally come to his school. Now he could finally gain what he had been wanting for centuries.

"Sweet dreams, my sweet," the demon said, taking off his top hat as he bowed, "May you dream of what awaits you."

The next day came fairly quickly for the two brothers, though Rin was still asleep and was now going on his fourth alarm. Yukio made his way down to the cafeteria, shrugging on his jacket. It was routine for the boys, Yukio is up before Rin and Rin is always late.

"Morning Ukobach," Yukio said with a smile.

"Oh! Good morning Yukio," said a young girl with long black hair.

The younger twin looked up and saw Ai carrying her tray into the kitchen, Ukobach standing on her shoulders. Yukio's jaw dropped to the floor just at the sight of the girl. Her silky locks were braided down her back. Her delicate legs were clad in black leggings with a white mini skirt over them and black boots climbing up her legs. Her chest was covered in a three layered shirt, or at least a shirt that appeared to be layered. The base of the shirt was a white blouse with an ocean blue vest buttoned over it. Over the vest was the final layer of the shirt, a light tan dress jacket.

"Miss Kuroshima!" Yukio exclaimed, a light blush tinted his cheeks, "G-Good morning."

"Please, just call me Ai," the girl laughed.

Her laugh was music to the boy's ears. He couldn't help but to smile at how her smile brought out her beauty. Perhaps this could be his safe haven, his sanctuary. God already knew that Shiemi was no longer that thanks to his brother.

"Geez Yukio!" Rin yelled from the steps, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I did. But you went back to sleep," Yukio sighed.

"Rin, better eat up before your late," Ai said sweetly as she placed a tray on the counter for the demon boy.

Rin smiled at the food. A small stack of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and bit of hash browns greeted him. It all looked so delicious that his mouth began to drool.

"Did you make this Ai?" the demon boy asked.

"Not all of it. I helped Ukobach make it," the girl said as she went to the sink and helped the stove spirit wash the dishes.

"Wow! You're full of surprises."

Ai looked at the black haired twin and smiled. She enjoyed helping others cook, especially when she can share in the delight of watching others enjoy what she had cooked. Ukobach patted the girl's shoulder, his face telling her to go ahead and sit with her friends. Yukio watched his sanctuary come crashing down as Ai went and sat next to Rin, both of them smiling and laughing together. They looked like a couple.

_"Guess being a demon gets you everything,"_ Yukio thought, sadly as he watched the two teens.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aww poor Yukio. I sorry, i'll give you someone soon Yuki! Anyway, hope you all are liking this so far. XD I'm not much of a fanfic writer so this is all new to me. let me know what you all think of it.<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_[I do not own Blue Exorcist. I only own Ai, Kiran, and the plot.]_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

Classes went by rather quickly for the girl, which worked for her as she was going to make a trip to the director's office. Shima barely spoke to the girl, mostly as he was scared she might draw her sword on him again. Ai felt sorry about what she did. She didn't mean to go off on him like that.

"Shima?" the hazel eyed girl said cautiously as she approached him.

The pink haired boy tensed in his seat at the sound of her voice. What did she want? Was she here to slice off his head?

"Y-Yes?" Shima stuttered.

"I wanted to apologize for how I acted towards you yesterday," Ai said, "I was on edge as it was my first day, but that doesn't excuse my behavior."

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about it. I completely understand."

The girl smiled at him before she turned to leave the classroom. Renzo watched as she left, her long braid swaying behind her like a cat's tail. Rin saw the look on Shima's face and instantly was filled with anger. He didn't know why, but he didn't like the way Shima was drooling over Kuroshima.

"Hey Ai!" Rin called out as he raced after the girl.

"Yes?" the girl asked as she stopped and turned to look at the demon boy.

"Want to walk home together?"

"Sure, but I'm going to see Director Faust at the moment. I want to find out why he assigned me to a boy's dorm."

"You're not going to move out are you?" Rin asked, a bit of worry in his voice.

"No. I just want to know his reasoning behind it," Ai smiled, "If you want we can walk home after my appointment."

"Sure."

_"So, she is coming to see me. Perfect,"_ a green eyed demon smirked within the embrace of shadows.

The demon didn't like that she was bringing his dumb, little half-brother, but he did like that she was coming to see him.

"Ein, zwei, drei," the demon counted in German.

As soon as he had finished counting, he was gone in a puff of smoke. He felt giddy with the thought of him and the girl being alone in his office. The demon king twirled around in his office, tossing his hat onto his desk.

"Finally, all my waiting will come to an end," Mephisto sang.

Just then a knock came at the door, jerking the demon out of his thoughts. With a smile the director went and sat behind his desk.

"Come in."

The door opened, letting in a young girl with long black hair that was pulled back in a braid. Mephisto smiled wickedly as she closed the door behind her and approached his desk.

"My, my," he cooed, "What brings you to my office Miss Kuroshima?"

"I was wondering, why did you assign me to a boy's dorm?" the girl asked.

Mephisto stroked his small purple beard and leaned back in his chair. She only wanted to know about that? That was the reason she came to see him. The demon sighed and smiled at the girl.

"I assigned you to that specific dorm because I know about your parentage, daughter of Archangel Gabriel," the green eyed demon purred, "I figured you would need some kind of protection against a certain demon that is hunting you."

Ai's eyes widened in surprise. Director Faust knew about her? The girl clenched her hands in tight fists and her breathing became staggered. The demon noticed this and let out a deep menacing laugh. In one graceful movement, the girl slammed her fists down on the demon's desk and leaned close to his face. Her hazel eyes were burning with anger as she glared him straight in the eye.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this," she hissed, "Not even Rin. Do I make myself clear Demon?"

"Crystal," Mephisto smirked.

With that the girl turned to leave the director's office, only to be pulled back to the desk. The demon king stared into the girl's eyes intimately, debating whether or not to act on his plan or not. After a while he smiled and released the girl.

"I'll keep your secret if you do something for me," Mephisto purred, "Like be my personal little angel."

"Allez vous faire foutre," the girl yelled, "Je ne suis pas votre ange personnel!"

Mephisto raised an eyebrow at the girl curiously. He didn't understand what she said, mostly as she said it fast enough that some of the words blended together. Ai stormed to the door, swinging it open angrily.

"Allez vous faire foutre Mephisto!" the girl shouted before leaving the office, slamming the door behind her.

Mephisto stood there stunned. The girl just yelled at him. All he did was ask her to be his personal angel. Maybe she read into the true reason he wanted her. The demon shrugged off the thought and relined in his chair.

"I'll make her mine," he cooed, "One way or another."

"Oi!" Rin called out to the black haired angel.

Ai didn't want to turn around, she didn't want him to see her like this. Her face was red with anger and stained by her tears. She hated Mephisto for trying to make her his personal angel. If she had to be anyone's angel, she'd be Rin's.

_"Oh you would?" _Tempest teased.

Ai stumbled in embarrassment, she had forgotten that her sword could hear her thoughts. The angel stopped her fast pace and lowered her head. What was she doing? Acting like a baby? A major one, maybe, and it wasn't fair to Rin.

"Oi!" the boy repeated as he spun the girl around to face him.

That was all she could handle. The girl buried her face in his chest and cried. Rin was taken aback, he didn't know what to do. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her and tried to soothe her.

"Je veux vous dire quelque chose, je suis un ange. C'est pour cette raison que je suis d'être chassé par un démon qui se trouve être mon frère," the girl cried.

"Huh?" Rin asked.

The girl let out a small chuckle as she backed away from the demon, lifting her face a little. A small smile was on her lips. Rin found himself staring at her for no apparent reason, except that she was really beautiful.

"It was nothing. Just a French phrase," the girl lied, "Father Jack said it to me when I was a child."

_"Liar," _Tempest said, a hint of laughter on her voice, _"You just confessed your true nature to him."_

"Oh," Rin said, scratching the back of his head, "That's cool."

"Hey Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you treat me any different if I wasn't normal?"

"What the hell do you mean? No one is 'normal'," Rin said, almost sincerely, "You are who you are. There's nothing wrong with that."

Ai was touched by his words. She didn't think that he knew exactly what he was saying, but she did think that he knew the message he was trying to convey.

"Thanks Rin. I'm sorry about my outburst earlier," the girl said, "I guess I got a little too emotional."

"It's no big deal. What happened with the clown anyway?"

"Nothing. He did tell me why he assigned me to your dorm."

"So why did he?" Rin asked as he checked the time, "Oh crap! We better hurry home or we'll be late!"

"Race you back!" the angel laughed as she got a head start.

The demon boy watched the girl run away from him, a small smile on his face. After a few seconds the girl's challenge clicked in the boy's mind.

"H-Hey! Wait!" he called out as he chased after her, her sweet laughter echoing to his ears.

Izumo watched from afar as the two teens ran down the streets, both of them laughing like idiots. She had a weird feeling about the girl, she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. The purple haired girl flicked one of her pigtails off her shoulder and started to walk back to her dorm.

_"That girl has a strange aura around her. Almost heavenly,"_ Izumo thought to herself, _"Why is that?"_

"Now why would a pretty girl like you be out all by herself? You should at least have a bodyguard," a certain pink haired boy purred as he caught up with the shrine maiden.

"I don't need one Shima," she said, "I have my familiars."

"Geez, what's your deal?" Shima asked as he walked next to the girl, his arms crossed behind his head.

"Nothing. Just have something on my mind," Izumo said harshly, "Don't you have a trio to complete?"

Shima sighed and left the girl alone. She was some piece of work, there to help you when you need it one second then sending you off to the inferno the next. Renzo just couldn't wrap his head around her actions. With a sigh, the pink haired boy decided to just head back to his dorm.

Back at the boy's dorm, Ai and Rin were laughing as they walked inside where a tall man in grey waited. Upon seeing him, Ai froze with fear. He had found her. How? She had tried to keep her whereabouts hidden from him. The man smiled wickedly as he wiped his tongue over his grey lips. His blood red eyes shown with desire as he drew his blade.

"How?" the girl asked, her voice filled with fear, "How did you find me?!"

The man let out a wicked laugh and lunged at the girl, scraping her shoulder with his jagged blade. The angel cried out in pain. He was trying to finish what he started.

"Who is that?" Rin asked, almost shouting his question.

"A hunter," the girl whimpered, "He's hunting me."

Rin looked at the girl, then at the hunter. Anger flashed in the demon boy's eyes. This man was out to kill one of his friends. Ai watched in horror as Rin slid the red covering off of his sword and placed a hand on its hilt.

"Rin, don't," Ai called out.

"I won't let him kill you!" Rin shouted, making the girl silent, "I won't let any of my friends die!"

"Rin," Ai breathed.

No one had ever stood up for her before and now here this boy was, defending her. The hunter cocked his head, his beady eyes boring into Ai's skull. The girl winced at the gaze and drew her own sword. The hunter flicked his bald head like a wet dog, revealing a long braid on the back of his head. Rin blinked a few times before he drew his blade, letting his blue flames ignite all over his body.

_"A monk is hunting her?"_ Rin asked himself as he charged at the hunter.

"Rin!" the girl shouted, noticing the change in the hunter's stance.

Before Rin could react, the hunter threw him across the room and straight into the wall. The girl screamed the boy's name, hoping he would answer or at least bounce back but he never did. Ai faced her opponent and began to fill with fear once more. She was surely going to die.

"Why did you leave me with a scar the last time we met?" Ai asked the hunter.

"Oh, did it scar up?" the hunter asked in a wickedly hoarse voice, "Shame it didn't get infected."

"Why are you hunting me?" Ai snapped.

"So many questions," the hunter smirked, "Isn't it natural for a demon and angel to fight, dear sister?"

_"Sister?" _

Rin stood and glared at the hunter. He didn't seem to realize that Rin had recovered, which was good for the demon boy. The angel gripped her sword tightly. She was going to fight. Rin's eyes widened as the girl began to glow in a warm yellow light. It almost looked like his flames, but not so menacing.

"You are no brother of mine Kiran!" Ai snapped as she broke her sword in two, only to combine them at the hilt.

The demon boy stared at her sword. It looked like a staff with blades on each end instead of two swords. Rin shook his head upon hearing the clash of blades. He had a battle to finish out and there was no way in hell that he would let Ai have all the fun. The demon boy jumped in the air and landed an attack on the hunter's left shoulder. Kiran screamed out in pain, but soon his screams were laughs. Ai started to back away from her attacker. She needed to put some space between them.

"Why must you kill me Kiran?!" the girl demanded.

Kiran stared at the girl, a wicked smile on his face. Rin felt chills go down his spine. This guy was creepy. It was obvious why Ai was so frightened of him. The demon boy saw something move out of the corner of his eye.

_"Yukio?"_

"Because mother wishes it. She hated giving birth to you," Kiran purred, "Our mother died because of you, but she never left me. Her ghost haunts me, telling me to be rid of you."

Rin quickly moved out of the way as he saw his brother draw his guns. Ai saw this too and continued to retreat backwards. Kiran thought his sister's retreat was just a sign that he was winning. Little did he know that he was now outnumbered completely. Yukio fired at the grey man, sending the hunter running.

"I will find you again Ai," Kiran shouted, "And I will kill you!"

Ai fell to her knees, her body numb with fear. Her own brother wanted her dead all because their mother wanted it. Slowly, the girl put her sword back to normal and sheathed it. She was numb to everything around her that she didn't even realize she had accidently cut herself with her sword.

"Ai, please," Rin said calmly, "Let Yukio treat your wounds."

Ai looked at the twins, her eyes glazed over in a daze. The very sight of her worried the brothers.

"Why would my brother do this to me?" she asked as tears began to fall down her face, "Why would my mother wish this upon me?"

Rin didn't even think. He crossed the room to the girl and pulled her into him, his arms wrapped around her tightly. He knew she wanted to cry, that she wanted someone to be there for her. Yukio lowered his head, not wanting to see his brother with his sanctuary. The younger twin's heart ached just at seeing the two together.

_"Why am I like this? They're lucky to have each other,"_ Yukio told himself, _"I will find my other half in time."_

Ai buried her face in Rin's chest. She felt safe there, like she could take on her brother and win. The tears had stopped after a while, but Rin didn't let her go. How could he let someone so fragile go into battle alone? He wanted her to know he would be there for her, that he would fight for her.

"I won't let him hurt you Ai," Rin said softly, "I'll be there to protect you."

* * *

><p><em>Translations:<em>

_Je veux vous dire quelque chose, je suis un ange. C'est pour cette raison que je suis d'être chassé par un démon qui se trouve être mon frère. – I want to tell you something, I'm an angel. It is for this reason that I'm being hunted by a demon who happens to be my sibling. _

_Allez vous faire foutre Mephisto – Go fuck yourself Mephisto_

_Allez vous faire foutre. Je ne suis pas votre ange personnel – Screw you. I'm not your personal angel._

_(Translations are from Google Translate)_

**_Enter the villan! Dun Dun Duuuuuunnnn! XD I kinda wanted to add a little twist to Ai's past, that's why I made it to where her brother is like Kiran (kear-ann). Anyway, what a shocker. Archangel Gabriel is Ai's Father! Who's her mother and why would she want Ai dead?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_[I do not own Blue Exorcist. I only own Ai, Kiran, and the plot.]_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

Kiran licked his grey lips as he watched his sister walk with a black haired boy. Oh how he enjoyed their battle, the smell of his sister's blood. The hunter's grey lips spread into a wicked smile, revealing sharp white teeth.

"I'll soon have your head Ai Kuroshima," Kiran laughed, "Soon I will be mother's favorite."

Yukio waited at the amusement park. Today his class was going on their own little mission, to find a ghost. The brown haired twin tensed a bit when he saw his brother and the angel walk up to the small group of exwires. He knew Ai was still in pain over the battle and didn't want her to participate in the mission. He wanted her to stay safe. The younger twin looked down at his group chart again. He wanted the angel to stay safe, what was safer than putting her with the one who defended her?

"Is everyone present?" Yukio asked, his eyes still on his chart.

"Sorry we're late!" called out a certain blonde girl.

Ai looked at her and instantly started to look at the boys. They were all drooling over the blonde girl.

"Man," the girl sighed aloud, "Men are such pigs."

That snapped the boys out of their daze and made them all blush. All except one. One of the boys was too busy with his video game to even notice Shiemi. Ai smiled at that. Rin looked at the girl next to him. He had begged her to stay home and let her shoulder heal, but she refused. Now here she was, acting like nothing had happened.

"Shiemi, what are you wearing?" Yukio asked.

"Oh, my kimono was too much of a hassle to wear with all these missions," the blonde smiled, "So I asked Miss Kamiki to help me figure out how to wear the school uniform."

"Geez, it's not that hard to wear a skirt and a shirt," Izumo sighed.

"Alright. Now as everyone is here let's get started," Yukio said.

Ai didn't pay attention to Yukio's explanation. Instead she thought back to what her brother had said to her. Her mother wanted her dead. Her brother was out to kill her. Ai looked down at her hands and saw them shaking. She was starting to fill with fear again.

"Rin you will be paired up with Shiemi and Ai," Yukio's voice said, pulling the girl back into reality.

"Okay," Ai breathed.

Rin shot a glance at the girl. Her hands were shaking. Was she alright? The demon boy opened his mouth to speak, but soon closed it when the class was dismissed to look for the ghost. The boy guessed this was alright, being at an amusement park with two of his friends. Granted it wasn't the best amusement park as the clown's face was everywhere, but it was still a time he could spend with them.

"Why does his face have to be everywhere?" Ai groaned.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shiemi asked.

"Mephisto's face is everywhere and it's creepy," Ai said.

"What, don't like the clown or something?" Rin asked.

"As a matter of fact, I don't," Ai said, crossing her arms over her chest, "He's almost as bad as…as my brother."

Shiemi sensed a story there, but decided not to bring it up. Instead she took in her surroundings, eventually agreeing with the angel. Mephisto's face everywhere was definitely creepy.

"Why are you just standing there playing your game?" Suguro demanded the grey hooded boy, "We have a mission to do."

"Ah sweet! New level!" the boy exclaimed in a rather girlish voice.

The skunk haired boy sighed and returned to his mission. He wasn't going to let some slacker beat him. That's when they heard it. A loud thud followed by a scream. It was Kuroshima. Something was wrong, but what? Before Suguro could do anything, the hooded boy dashed off in the direction of the scream.

Rin watched in horror as the green haired demon threw the angel into a nearby rollercoaster. Her body was limp and dangling on the iron bars. The demon boy felt his heart stop dead at the sight of her.

"Oh, guess she wasn't much of a toy," the green haired demon sighed.

"Who the hell are you?!" Rin demanded, his blue flames were all over his body.

"Huh? Oh yeah, my name is Amaimon," the demon said, "So I guess that means I'm your half-brother."

Ai blinked her eyes open, her vision slowly becoming clearer. Her sides hurt as well as her head. He had gotten stronger since the last time she had fought him.

"Ugh, are we sure that was Amaimon?" the girl asked her sword as she sat up.

_"There is no way we got it wrong. That green spike on his head is a dead giveaway," _Tempest said.

"True. Ugh, hope Rin isn't getting into troub…"

Before the girl could finish her sentence, a burst of blue flames caught her attention. Rin was consumed in his flames and was losing control. The angel hated having to do this, but she didn't see any other way around it. She had to use her angelic ability.

"Ai! Stay there and don't do anything!" Rin demanded.

The girl stared wide eyed at the boy. He was still in control, yet he was starting to lose it. The demon king laughed a bit and smiled at Ai.

"I thought you were familiar," Amaimon purred, "You're that angel from France."

The girl stood and split her swords, her ears listening to the steady beats of someone's feet. Her hair flicked around her like a mad cat's tail. She had been waiting for the day she could face off against this demon again. She just wished it would be without Rin's sword.

"Rin, I'm sorry," Ai said softly, "But I must do this. It'll hurt, a lot."

The demon boy looked at the angel confused. What did she mean? What was going to hurt? His questions were soon answered when the girl started to shine in a pure white light. Rin's body ached with pain. It felt as if he was being torn apart. What was happening to him?

"I call upon the power of the angels," Ai chanted, "To bind the demon Amaimon and purify him. This I pray!"

"Uh oh," Amaimon gulped, dropping Rin's sword, "Gotta go."

Rin didn't see the demon king leave, instead he watched at the girl floated down from the rollercoaster and sheathed his sword. She looked even more beautiful than the first time he laid eyes on her. Was that even possible?

"Something wrong Rin?" the girl asked, handing him his sword.

He didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say? Instead the demon boy reached out to take his sword back, his fingers brushing against hers. That simple touch sent sparks through his body. Both teens blushed and looked away from each other, not wanting to make things even more awkward between them.

"Geez! I missed the fight?!" a girlish voice groaned.

The teens turned to face the owner of the voice, only to see the hooded boy. He was holding a purple sword that had green snake eyes down the blade. The angel stared at the sword intently.

"That is a snake form, demon slaying sword," the girl said, "Correct?"

The hooded boy stared at the girl. Did she see through his disguise? After all he was actually a woman. The hooded boy didn't have time to answer as Yukio soon came running up to them along with a smiling blonde.

"Is everyone ok?" Yukio asked.

"Yes," Ai and Rin said at the same time.

"Yeah. Thanks to angel's little purify magic," the girl-guy said, "God, I'm done with this dumb disguise."

The small group gasped as the hooded boy removed his hoodie and revealed himself to be a fully grown woman with red-yellow hair and red eyes. Her chest was bound by white fabric in order to make her look flat chested. The twins both blushed and looked away when the woman removed her binding and let her chest hang free in its bikini top.

Ai slapped her right hand over her eyes, "You could wear a shirt you know."

"I am!" the woman countered.

"A-Anyway, Shura what are you doing here?" Yukio said, finally finding the courage to change the subject.

"Spying on ya," Shura smiled, "For the Vatican. They wanted to know if there was anything satanic going on under their noses."

"Wait," Ai said, "You're an exorcist?"

Shura looked the girl over. This was the supposed daughter of an angel? She didn't look like much, and Shura would've believed she wasn't much had she not just witnessed the girl's strength.

"Yeah," Shura said, "What of it?"

"Rien. Juste ne pense pas qu'ils permettent de femmes à moitié nues soient exorcistes," the girl said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Huh? What did ya just say?! Ya better translate that right now angel!" Shura yelled.

"Non."

Rin smiled at the way the girl sidestepped a conversation in French. It was true he didn't know what she was saying either, but her voice was like silk caressing his pointed ears.

"Rin? You in there?" Ai's voice laughed as she waved a hand in front of his face.

The demon boy snapped back into reality and immediately started to blush. Shura saw this and busted out laughing, which caught the small group off guard.

"Miss Shura?" Shiemi asked hesitantly.

"Oh don't mind me," the woman laughed, "Come one lover boy. Yer coming with me."

"L-Lover boy?!" Rin exclaimed as Shura put him in a head lock and dragged him along beside her.

Ai smiled at the sight, until the woman grabbed her wrist and started to drag her along as well.

"Yer coming too, angel," the woman smiled.

"Wha?! Hey!" Ai exclaimed, nearly losing her balance.

Yukio watched the trio leave. He knew it would be best if he followed, but he didn't have the courage to move his feet. Just then the younger twin felt something on his arm.

"Yuki," Shiemi smiled, "If you're worried about Rin you should go make sure he doesn't get in trouble."

Yukio smiled at the blonde. She always seemed to know what to say to him. He nodded his head at her once before he chased after the trio. There was no telling what would happen with Shura involved.

It wasn't long before Ai, Rin, Yukio, and Shura were all standing in the Japan branch base. The two exwires looked around at their surroundings. That is until the angel spotted something that disgusted her. Shura had released Rin from her grip, knowing he wouldn't be going anywhere as the angel was nearby. However, she still kept an eye on him as well as the angel.

"Ah, Shura," Mephisto sang out as he approached the small group, "What a pleasant surprise."

"Cut the crap Mephisto," Shura snapped.

Ai tightened her hands into fists as a way of trying to keep her emotions in check. The demon boy seemed to notice this, yet he didn't say a word. Shura crossed her arms over her chest as she asked the demon king a few questions, which he 'charmingly' answered.

"I'm going to see what this boy's got, so I'm going to use the Great Cell," the woman said.

"Please do whatever you like," Mephisto purred, his green eyes skimming over Ai's body, "However the angel stays here."

"Il n'y a pas moyen de l'enfer je reste ici avec vous!" Ai snapped as she clung to Rin, "I'd rather die first."

Shura blinked at the girl. Did she really just put her life on the line? And what the hell did she say in French?

"Alright," Shura sighed, "If you want to come with Rin and me you have to translate what you just said."

Ai nodded, "What I just said was 'Il n'y a pas moyen de l'enfer je reste ici avec vous' which translates to 'There is no way in hell I am staying here with you'."

Everyone's eyes widened. Even Mephisto's. That girl basically told Mephisto to piss off. The woman was shocked, yet also very proud of the girl. She didn't look like she had the guts to even say that to him.

"Alright," Shura smiled, "Best be off then. Got a demon to assess."

And just like that the trio walked off. Mephisto was still stunned by the angel's words. How could she brush him off? He was going to have her. There was no way in hell he was going to lose to his half-brother.

"I will have her as mine," the green eyed demon growled to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Translations:<em>

_Rien. Juste ne pense pas qu'ils permettent de femmes à moitié nues soient exorcistes. - Nothing. Just didn't think they let half naked women be exorcists._

_Non - I will not_

_Il n'y a pas moyen de l'enfer je reste ici avec vous! - There is no way in hell i am staying here with you!_

_(Translations from Google Translate)_

**_Wow! Angel got attitude! LOL XD I'm trying my best to stay along side the anime as much as I can while writing my own story line, so if I don't have a certain detail in the story its mainly because I didn't remember it happening. (I have to re-watch the anime and continue reading the manga). I'm not really liking Mephisto. He's to persistent in his mission for Ai. (-Which that will be explained in the next Chapter) _**


	5. Chapter 5

_[I do not own Blue Exorcist. I only own Ai, Kiran, and the plot.]_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

Ai stood next to the door in one of the corners, her hazel brown eyes fixed on the black haired demon. He was being hit again and again by Shura's demon sword yet he never fell down defeated. The woman was impressed by this, but she needed to know his strengths without his sword. Rin finally got angry enough that he soon was consumed in his flames. Ai's eyes flashed to his sword only to see it still sheathed.

"The hell?! I guess Kurikara can't contain your powers any longer," Shura sighed.

Rin just stood there glaring at the flame haired woman. He didn't care if Ai saw him right now, she had seen him lose it just a few minutes ago. The angel's eyes shot back to the demon boy, watching him to see if he was going to lose control.

_"His heart rate has increased. It was normal, until you looked at him," _Tempest said, _"Perhaps he likes you."_

_"Shut up! We're just friends,"_ Ai thought, a slight blush hitting her cheeks, _"And anyway he's a demon. Nothing good can come from a relationship between us. I'm an angel after all."_

_ "That doesn't seem to matter to Rin."_

Tempest had a point. Even though Rin didn't know the girl was an angel, he still knew something wasn't normal about her. Ai half expected him to turn his back on her, but instead he treats her like a shiny new object that requires a lot of care. He treated her as if she was normal.

"Ai!" Rin yelled out, bringing the girl back to reality.

There was a wave of something coming right for her. The angel couldn't move as shock and fear had a hold of her. At the last minute she shot her hands up to guard her, only to feel someone's chest against her palms. The girl looked at her hands then up at the boy that had protected her. Rin was glaring at her, his breathing heavy and staggered. Did he run in front of her in order to protect her? Ai raised a hand to his cheek, wiping away a small trail of blood.

"Idiot, pay attention. You almost got hurt!" Rin exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Ai said, "I was just lost in thought."

"You were lost in your thoughts when there's a battle happening right before your eyes!"

"Yes! Because what I was contemplating concerns you!"

Shura stood back, her red eyes watching the two teens yell at one another.

_"You better tell him girly,"_ Shura thought to herself.

"What could concern me that is much more important than making sure you're safe?!"

"Whether or not the purify you!" Ai screamed.

Rin stared at the girl. Shock had taken over his whole body, leaving him as a hollow shell. The girl sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. Now had to be the only chance she could ever tell him.

"Rin," the girl said, "There's something you don't know about me."

"No, I think I know plenty about you," Rin snapped.

"No you don't!" Ai yelled, her eyes burning holes into the boy's skull.

Shura winced at the tone of the girl's voice. She was stating to become terrifying and that was what the woman hoped Rin could hold off.

"Fine," Rin sighed, scratching the back of his head, "What don't I know about you?"

"You don't know what I am. You don't know why that bastard of a clown wants me."

"Then tell me!" Rin demanded, slamming his hands on the wall behind Ai.

The girl blushed and looked away from the boy. He was pinning her against the wall and didn't even know it.

"I am the daughter of an Oracle as well as an archangel," Ai said, her eyes slowly rising to meet two blue orbs, "My father is none other than the archangel Gabriel. Mephisto wants me because of my mother's abilities that I inherited. I can read auras, heal any illness, and even raise a gate to hell! But what he wants the most is my ability to see the future."

Shura and Rin both gasped. That is why she didn't want to be alone with Mephisto? Shura felt her insides become twisted with anger. How dare that demon try to pull a fast one on a poor little girl. Ai looked at Rin's chest and noticed a blood stain on his left shoulder.

"You're bleeding," she gasped, hesitantly reaching out a hand to his wound.

Rin looked down at his shoulder and shrugged, "Nah, I'm fine."

Ai rolled her eyes at him once he freed her from the wall. She wanted to make sure he was okay. Shura, knowing the girl wanted to heal the demon boy, walked up to Rin and thumped him on the head with the dull part of her sword.

"Let the girl take a look at your wounds idiot," Shura said, "And you won't be getting Kurikara back yet."

"What? Why?" Rin exclaimed.

"Because I'm going to train you," the woman said, "So that means you have to beat me in order to get your sword back. Got it?"

Rin smiled at the woman and nodded his head, "You're on!"

"Good. Now let her heal your wounds."

Rin waited until the woman had left to even let Ai look at his shoulder, let alone his entire bare chest. His black tail flicked around nervously.

"You can calm down you know," Ai said, her fingers brushing against his skin, "I'm not going to purify you."

"I know that," Rin said, "It's just that I can't believe you're an angel. Like a real angel."

"And an Oracle," Ai added with a smile.

Rin couldn't help but return her smile. The girl was so beautiful and the boy was constantly finding himself lost in her eyes. The demon boy reached out a hand and brushed a strand of the girl's hair out of her face, making the girl freeze.

"There," she said looking away from Rin's gaze, "You're all healed."

"Thank you, Ai," Rin smiled, putting his shirt back on.

Ai took a deep breath before standing on her tip toes, her hands resting on Rin's shoulders. The demon boy was caught off guard by the girl's actions. He turned his head to see what she was doing and ended up brushing his lips against hers. Both teens backed away from each other, their faces a deep shade of red.

"Uh…we should, um, go join up with Yukio," Ai said shyly.

"Y-Yeah," the demon boy stuttered.

_"You call that a kiss?!" _Tempest teased the girl, _"You just told him you're an angel and you go and give him a half-ass kiss."_

"Shut up will ya," the girl snapped at her sword, aloud.

"I didn't say anything," Rin said confused.

The angel looked up at the boy, her eyes wide in shock. She had no idea she had said that aloud. Man, she must have looked like a fool in front of him.

"Oh! No, not you," the girl said, "I was talking to Tempest."

"Tempest?"

"My sword. She sort of talks to me telepathically."

Rin's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Really?! That's so cool!"

"I guess so," the angel laughed, nervously twirling a strand of midnight locks around her fingers.

The boy noticed her movements and soon put two and two together. Sort of. He held out a hand to the girl, a warm smile on his face. He figured that if Mephisto saw her with him, hand in hand, then that dumb clown would leave her alone.

"Here," Rin smiled, "Let's walk out together."

Ai was confused by his words. Weren't going to be walking out together anyway? Why did they need to hold hands? Then it donned on the girl. He was trying to get Mephisto off her tail.

"You won't be too surprised if I sell it more than you might like would you?" Ai asked, taking his hand and clinging close to him.

Rin blushed for a few seconds before he smiled at the girl, "Do whatever it takes to get that stupid clown to stop chasing you."

"You should do more homework before saying that to me," the girl smirked, "If I really wanted him off my tail completely, then I'd have to take a dramatic step."

Rin looked at her confused. What was she talking about? Ai sighed and looked down at her hand. She felt safe and strong with him. Almost like she could feel his strength coursing into her though their entangled fingers.

"I'll explain more back at the dorm."

_"Are you really going to tell him?" _Tempest asked as the two teens walked out of the Great Cell hand in hand.

_"Yes. He needs to know everything,"_ Ai said, her eyes glaring at the clown as she walked by.

Rin looked down at the black haired girl on his arm. He felt strange, like he was there yet not there. He always felt like this when he was around Ai, especially when he looked into her hazel eyes.

_"Why do I feel like this?" _Rin asked himself, his eyes landing on their tangled fingers.

"Rin," Yukio's voice said, snapping the demon boy out of his thoughts, "Why don't you take Miss Kuroshima home. It looks as if she's about to pass out."

Rin looked from his brother to the girl on his arm. Yukio was right. Ai was pale and clinging to him for support rather than making the clown back down. Shura watched from afar as the black haired boy picked the girl up, carrying her bridal style out of the base. The angel looked as if she was sleeping in his arms.

_"So you used too much energy,"_ Shura thought, her eyes fixed on the teens.

Mephisto growled at the sight. How dare his little brother steal the angel for himself. Perhaps he didn't know of her Oracle abilities. Or did he know and that is why he claimed her? The demon king had to know, yet he also had his other brother to deal with. Amaimon had created a mountain of destruction in his fight, which he now had to pay for.

_"Those two would have to wait for now I suppose,"_ Mephisto sighed before walking off.

Back at the dorm, Rin had just carried the angel into her room when she awoke. Her hazel eyes seemed almost blue as she looked up at the boy. She looked like a princess in his arms.

"What happened?" Ai asked when Rin put her down on her bed.

"I don't know. You turned as pale as a ghost and suddenly passed out," the boy said.

"I did?"

The boy smiled at the girl, deciding to play a small joke on her, "Yeah. You landed right into Mephisto's arms, crying out for him to be your demon."

Ai's face reddened. She did not say that to the clown, did she? Rin busted out laughing at the girl's expression.

"What's so funny?" Ai asked.

"You believed me!" Rin laughed, doubling over, "You actually believed me."

"Why is that so funny?"

"Because you didn't collapse on that clown," the boy said, sitting down next to the girl, "You collapsed in my arms and you were asking me to be your demon."

Ai's face turned a bright red as she looked away from the demon boy. Why would she say that? Rin chuckled a bit and had the girl look at him again.

"So, are you going to tell me what this dramatic step is?" he asked.

The angel sighed and sat up straight, forgetting that her shirt was torn on the right side. That is until Rin's eyes ventured to her side.

"When did that happen?" Rin demanded, reaching out a hand to her scar.

The girl looked down at her side and instantly regretted sitting up. Her old scar was showing. The same scar her brother had given her years ago.

"Oh, that," Ai said in a distant voice, "That happened six, seven years ago."

Rin sighed and drew back his hand, "Who did this to you? Was it Amaimon?"

"No. It was my brother," the girl said, "Kiran."

"I swear to you, the next time I see him I will kill him," the boy growled, "Regardless if he's your brother."

The angel smiled and touched the demon boys arm gently. She felt warm and happy knowing that she had someone there to look out for her and protect her. The angel didn't want this moment to end.

_"Aren't you going to tell him about the thing?"_ Tempest asked.

"Right," the girl sighed, pulling herself into a ball, "Almost forgot about that."

"About what?" the boy asked, tilting his head to the side like a puppy.

Ai couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"The dramatic step that I'd have to take," the girl laughed, playfully pushing Rin's shoulder.

"Oh right! That. So what is it?"

"It's a bond. I would have to form an unwavering bond with someone in order to obtain my full abilities," the angel sighed, "Mephisto is wanting to form that bond with me. However, I don't wish that. The reasoning behind that is because once I form a bond, I can't break it."

"What happens if it's broken?" the demon boy asked.

"I die," Ai said in a matter of fact tone.

Rin felt a cold chill run down his spine. She would die if her bond broke. The boy didn't want this, he wanted her to live out her life how she wanted to live it.

"How is a bond formed?" Rin asked, his eyes staring intently into the girl's hazel orbs.

"By a promise for starters," the girl said, "Then it's sealed."

"Sealed how?"

_"A kiss," _Tempest chuckled.

The girl's face turned red as her eyes flashed to her sword. There was no way she was going to tell Rin that. How could she? The boy placed a hand on the girl's knee, catching her attention.

"How do you seal the bond?" Rin asked.

"Um, well," the girl stuttered, "I, uh, have to kiss them."

"Oh," the boy's face reddened at her words, "That's all?"

Ai nodded as she looked away from the boy. She felt really embarrassed for no apparent reason. Just then, something caught her eye. She looked up and saw Rin sitting closer to her than before.

"What are you doing?" Ai asked.

The boy smiled and placed a hand on her cheek, "What do you think I'm doing?"

"If you are trying to seal a bond between us, you had better stop and think on whether you want this," Ai said, "Once you're bonded to me it's like being married to me. I would be your angel and you would be my demon."

"I don't care, Ai," Rin said, inching closer and closer, "I made a promise to protect you. If it requires a bond to do so, then so be it."

"Rin, seriously. Think this through. There's no going back once you seal this."

"I know," the boy breathed, his lips just inches from the angel's.

The girl felt her heart pounding in her chest the closer he got to her. She could feel his breath caress her skin and it made her want to close the gap between them. Rin gently touched his lips to the girl's and soon he found her pressing herself against him. The teens felt each other's power course through them, almost like they were one.

"I'm home!" Yukio yelled out as he entered the dorm building.

The teens jumped and backed away from one another, their faces flushed in a deep red color. Rin's eyes flashed over to the girl's scar once more.

"Is your scar only on your right side?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, but it's not just on my side," Ai said.

Rin gave the girl a curious look. With a smile the angel traced her scar from her right ankle all the way up her side and across her chest, right under her breasts.

"My brother wanted to have a little fun with me and decided to do so by torturing me," the girl explained, "He had covered his sword with his blood even though his sword isn't like mine or Shura's. He only did it to harm me. Little did he know, his actions made it to where I can sense demons."

"Hey, where are you guys!" Yukio called out from the bottom of the stairs.

"Up here!" Rin called back from the girl's doorway.

Ai pulled her covers up around her waist to hide her scar. She didn't want the younger twin to throw a fit over it. Rin smiled at his angel. She was so beautiful with her long silky locks, delicate lips, and her sparkling hazel eyes.

"He'll find out sooner or later ya know," the boy said, returning to his spot on the girl's bed.

Ai sighed, unaware that Yukio had just entered the room.

"Who will find out what?" the younger twin asked.

The girl looked wide eyed at her teacher. How long was he standing there and how much did he hear? Rin eyed his brother and the girl cautiously. He didn't know what was going to happen. He wondered if Ai would tell him of her scar and her history.

"You," Ai said, letting the covers fall from her sides, "About this. No point in hiding what you'll find out anyway."

Yukio approached the two teens and gently ran a hand over the angel's scar. His teal eyes lit up with worry and anger.

"Who did this to you?" the younger brother asked in a harsh tone.

"My brother," the girl said coldly, "But that is in the past, and I prefer it stay that way."

Yukio stared at the girl with stone cold eyes. He didn't want to drop it at that, he wanted to know more. He wanted to know why her brother, someone who shared the same blood as her, would do such a thing. The demon boy felt his body stiffen at the sudden sigh his brother gave.

"Alright," the younger twin sighed as he lowered his gaze, "But I must insist that I check on this. To make sure that it has healed correctly and isn't infected."

"I'm going to go fix us something to eat," Rin said as he stood, "Oh and Yukio."

"Hm?"

"You better not harm her."

Yukio's teal eyes widened with curiosity and darted toward Rin's figure. His face was hardened and cold under his messy black hair. Did he have feelings for Ai? Were they a couple? Just then Rin's face broke out in a wide, nervous grin.

"She's crazy good with that sword of hers. She will seriously cut ya down for fun."

"Uh…yeah."

Ai closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, "I can hear you ya know."

"Whoops!" Rin exclaimed as he dashed out of the room.

The next day, Ai found herself walking to school alone. It wasn't like she wanted to. Yukio had started to avoid her and Rin, and went to school _way_ early, and Rin was still sacked out at the dorms. The angel sighed and fixed her long black hair before entering the cram school hallway. The girl didn't know how everyone would react to her scar. After all she did have it revealed.

Ai was dressed in a teal blue dress that reached mid-thigh. Black, strappy heels clung to her feet. She looked like she was about to go out on a date, even though she didn't feel like she was worthy of anyone's time.

"Mmm," a familiar voice purred from the shadows, "What an exquisite outfit."

"Mephisto," the girl growled, her hazel brown eyes landing on the demon's form.

The demon king stepped out of the shadows and circled around the angel. His green eyes looking over every inch of her body. He noticed how the neck of her dress swooped down into a 'v' shape, allowing a teasingly small amount of her cleavage to show. Her black hair was pulled back into a half ponytail, allowing the rest of her hair to frame her fragile body.

"Please, do tell me you wore this for me," the demon king smirked.

"As if," the girl said, before she started to walk off.

Mephisto grabbed the girl's wrist and slammed her into a nearby wall. His body was pinned up against her, keeping her in place as his lips crushed hers. She tasted like a sugary piece of candy. He wanted to keep tasting her. He wanted to taste all of her. The angel raised her knee and slammed it into Mephisto's crotch, making the demon king double over in pain.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again!" the girl snapped.

"Ai?" Rin's voice asked.

The girl rushed over to the demon boy and slid her hand into his. Mephisto watched the teens continue down to their classroom, the angel dragging the demon boy behind her.

"I will have her," the demon king gasped before turning into a small white dog.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Squeals like a fangirl* Finally! They finally have a moment! Wonder if they'll start going out now, and what is Mephisto planning? <strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_[I do not own Blue Exorcist. I only own Ai, Kiran, and the plot.]_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

Ai sat in the back of the classroom, filling her notebook as Yukio preached out his lecture. No one had even raised an eyebrow to her scar or even to the fact that she had walked into the classroom hand-in-hand with Rin. She wanted to clear her mind and focus on the lesson, yet the events of this morning kept nagging at her mind. She never had imagined Mephisto would ever kiss her.

"Miss Kuroshima," Yukio's voice said, "Is something the matter?"

"Hm? Oh, no," Ai said, "Nothing's wrong."

"Then please keep up."

The angel sat up straighter and started to write down more of the notes. Just then she felt something on her leg. It was furry and felt like it was bouncing on her skin. Her eyes lowered to her leg and saw Mephisto in dog form humping her leg. She kicked him away and went back to her notes. Before she could even write a single word, she felt the dog resuming his previous actions. The angel stood up abruptly and kicked the dog clear across the room.

"Leave me alone you worthless piece of shit!" the angel screamed out.

"Miss Kuroshima!" Yukio snapped, not seeing the white dog trotting back over to the girl.

Ai stared at the instructor, tears forming in her eyes. She felt like she was suddenly exposed for all to see. It was as if she was naked in front of everyone. The angel looked back down at her leg, where the dog stood once more. Ai didn't even think, she just bent down and grabbed the dog by the scruff of its neck. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She felt so humiliated.

"I told you to leave me alone!" Ai yelled as she threw the dog in the air and drew her sword.

The dog yelped and transformed back into the demon king. The classroom gasped at the events that were unfolding before them. Rin felt anger boiling up within himself. How dare that clown try to bond with his angel!

"You will leave me alone from here on out," the angel said coldly, the tip of her sword pointed at the demon king's throat, "Do I make myself understood?"

Mephisto gulped as he nodded his head like a bobble head. The angel sheathed her sword and quickly gathered her things before she dashed out of the room. That man had humiliated her in front of everyone. How could she continue out the day like this?

"Kuroshima!" the instructor's voice called out.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I can't stay today," the girl called back, her pace quickening.

_"Stupid clown!"_ Rin thought to himself as he stood and followed after the girl.

"Rin?"

"I'm going to go check on her."

"You bonded with her didn't you?!" Mephisto called out to the demon boy.

Rin froze in place. Was that clown stupid enough to share Ai's secret? The black haired demon looked to his brother for help. They needed to help keep Ai's identity secret. Kiran was still about which meant Ai was still in trouble.

"Director, I don't think this is the best time, or place, to bring that up," Yukio said, pushing his glasses up, "Especially when you consider the fact that you just tried to defile one of my students in the middle of my class."

"Someone tried to defile my sister?" a calm, familiar voice cackled, "No one can defile her! No one but me!"

Ai heard his voice. It was all too familiar to her. That calm, yet evil voice. She spun on her heels, dropping her things in the process, and ran back toward her classmates.

"Kiran!" the angel yelled, drawing her sword once again, "Leave them be!"

The grey man turned and faced his sister with a face of true horror. His lips literally curled up into a smile that reached his ears. His eyes widened to the point where it looked like his eyes would pop out of his head. Ai noticed her brother's nails were like claws, long and sharp.

"Ah, so you come to save your defiler," Kiran purred as he drew his long sword.

The angel stood her ground. She would save her new ability for emergencies, at least that's what she kept telling herself.

_"He's stronger than you in this state Ai. You should use your full power."_

_ "If I do that now, he will learn off of it."_

Rin looked like he had just felt something drip down on him. He had heard two voices just now. Was it Ai? The girl saw him looking around and smirked.

_"Rin, we're bonded remember. I can communicate with my sword telepathically, just like I am with you right now."_

_ "Really? What's this about full power?"_

_ "You unlocked my full power, but I can't use it without exposing you as the son of Satan. Your power is a part of mine now."_

_ "I see. Promise me something Ai."_

_ "Anything."_

_ "Don't die. We haven't even had our first date yet."_

The girl smiled at the demon boy. He was sweet when he wanted to be and that's what Ai liked about him. Kiran seemed to be growing impatient with his angelic sister. His grey features darkened as he charged the girl. Ai leapt out of the way of his sword and lunged at the grey man, slicing his cheek.

"You bitch!" Kiran yelled, swinging his sword around carelessly.

"Kiran! Kiran, stop!" Ai yelled out as she dodged all of his attacks.

"Die! Die! Die!" the grey man laughed manically.

The angel yelped as Kiran backhanded her, making her loose her balance. Rin took a step towards her, fists clenched. He wanted to draw his sword, but that would mean exposing his secret. Ai looked at the demon.

_"I'm sorry Rin, but the only way I can defeat him is to use it," _Ai said telepathically, _"I need you to draw his attention and lead him to where I'll be."_

"_And that would be where?"_

_ "Where we fought Amaimon."_

_ "You're kidding right?"_

_ "She is not. The rollercoaster is a high point for Ai to use her full power," _Tempest said.

_"How would that help?"_

_ "You'll see. Just please, Rin, keep him from me so I can get there."_

The demon boy nodded once at his angel before turning his attention to the grey man. Izumo, along with the rest of the class, stared at the scene as if they were watching the threads of time unravel before them.

"Hey! Kiran was it? Why don't you pick on someone more worthy of your time?" Rin yelled out.

_"Jeez thanks," _Ai chuckled lightly as her brother turned his gaze onto the demon boy, _"Hurry to the park exactly when you hear my voice." _

_ "Alright."_

"Ah, you are more worthy," Kiran smirked, "I think I shall kill you before I end the life of my sister."

"Sister?!" the class erupted.

"Oh, so now you all heard that?!" Rin exclaimed angrily.

The grey man burst into a maniacal laughter. He found this demon prince to be very amusing. More so than his angelic sister.

"Time for you to die," Kiran cackled.

_"Now!"_

Rin jumped at the sound of Ai's voice. How long ago did she make her escape? It didn't matter to the demon, right now he had to lure the hunter to the rollercoaster.

"If you can catch me," Rin smirked, sliding under the hunter and to the door.

Kiran watched in confusion as the demon prince stood and started to run away. That was new. Never before had any of his prey slide under him to get away.

"What? Don't want to fight?" Rin's voice called out tauntingly.

This angered the hunter. How dare such a tiny prey taunt him. The hunter's grip tightened on his sword as his feet ran after the demon.

Ai stood at the top of the rollercoaster with her swords drawn. Her hazel eyes scanned the park for the demon's figure. This was the only place where she could use her full power and keep Rin's secret from everyone. Just then she saw him. Rin was leading Kiran in a chase straight to the rollercoaster.

Ai took a deep breath then yelled out her brother's name. The hunter looked up into the sky, losing Rin in the process. The hunter couldn't see where his sister was due to the bright sun that was starting to slide behind the tallest amusement park ride. Then he saw her and all her glory.

_"This is my full power Rin,"_ Ai said as she sprouted large white wings.

Rin stared in awe at the sight of her. Her wings were like moonlight, shining through the darkest of nights. She looked even more beautiful than before. It wasn't till she dove off the top of the rollercoaster that Rin noticed the spots of blue flames on her swords and wings.

"Our powers combined?" Rin breathed.

Kiran staggered at the sight of his sister. She bonded with the demon prince? How could she?

"Are you afraid Kiran?" Ai asked, floating in front of the hunter, "That is the same fear you had struck in me for years. However, I forgive you Kiran."

Kiran's eyes widened at her words. She forgave him? There was no way in hell he would lose to an angel.

The hunter smirked and raised his sword above his head. Ai closed her eyes with a sigh as she released her swords, which she had quickly combined into a spear.

"I'm sorry Kiran," Ai said, gracefully landing in front of her brother's dying form.

The hunter's hands clamped themselves around his waist where the spear had flown through. Black ooze seeped over his fingers as his life slowly slipped away.

Ai knelt down and wrapped her arms around Kiran's shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

"I forgive you brother," the angel whispered, "I love you."

At that Kiran's heart began to fill with guilt with all the things he had done to his sweet sister. He had harmed the one person who truly loved him.

"I-I'm s-sorry Ai," Kiran breathed before his body went limp.

Rin felt a sharp pain in his chest, a pain that was not his own. He felt the pain Ai was feeling as she stared at her brother's dead body. The demon boy knew how she felt. Before coming to the academy, Rin had lost his father.

"Ai," Rin whispered.

"The class is coming this way. Best to hide your tail now," Ai said as she made her wings disappear, along with Rin's blue flames.

"Oi!" Shima called out.

"Are you alright?" Shiemi asked.

"Yes. We're fine," Ai said distantly.

Izumo felt sorry for this girl. She just had to fight her brother in order to save her own life, only to have lost her brother completely. The purple haired girl sighed and knelt beside the angel.

"Was he usually like that?" Izumo asked, closing Kiran's eyes gently.

"No," Ai smiled, "He used to be gentle up to the day when he found out he was a demon."

"Wait, so your brother was a demon?" Shima asked.

Ai looked up at her classmates, her eyes glazed over in a veil of tears.

"Kiran was the only one who truly knew how to fight with honor. He never attacked an opponent who wasn't armed. He was kind and thoughtful in battle, even though his attacks were fierce and terrorizing," Ai cried out.

Everyone watched as the girl hugged her brother tightly to her as tears fell from her eyes like waterfalls. Everyone felt sorry for the girl, even the two demon kings that were floating in the sky above.

"Perhaps we should let them have a day of mourning," Amaimon pouted, "They don't look like they'd be much fun in that state."

"Your right," Mephisto sighed.

Rin walked up to Kiran's body and placed the hunter's sword next to him. This caught Ai's attention and soon she was gazing into his blue eyes. Oh how she longed to kiss the demon boy again. Her mind raced with thoughts of her and Rin together. That was until Suguro opened his mouth.

"At least the bastard can't harm you anymore," Bon said, scratching the back of his head, "Any spawn of Satan should just end up like him."

That hit Rin in the gut as he tried to hold Ai back. Shima sighed and used his weapon to keep Suguro in place as the angel got out of the demon's grip and charged Bon.

"Don't you _dare_ badmouth my brother!" the angel spat.

"The hell? He just tried to kill you!" Bon argued.

"I forgave him! He was the only one who knew who I truly am!" Ai screamed, ramming a knee into Bon's stomach.

Everyone took a step away from Ai as she started to glow in bright, heavenly light. Yukio had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep it from flying open in shock. She was going to expose herself as an angel? But why?

"The hell…are you?" Bon gasped as he fell to the ground.

"An angel," Ai said before storming away with her brother's body, and sword, flung on her back.

"Way to go Bon," Konakomeru sighed, "You went and angered an angel."

"How the hell was I supposed to know she was an angel?" Bon snapped.

"That doesn't excuse what you just did," Rin growled.

Izumo stared at her classmate. He rarely showed this side of himself, usually it was only when someone wronged one of his friends or himself.

"He was her brother and you wronged him, _in front_ of her. That is inexcusable," Rin stood and closed the distance between him and Bon, "Don't you _ever_ disrespect Kiran again!"

_"Thank you Rin,"_ the girl's voice whispered in his ears.

"What's with you two anyway?" Shima asked, "You and Ai seem pretty close."

_"Don't tell them, not yet. We can tell them when they know about you,"_ Ai's voice chided.

With a sigh Rin acted dumb, playing it off as he didn't know what Shima was talking about. After a while Yukio cleared his throat, gaining the attention of his students.

"As you all know, you all passed the Exwire Exam," the younger twin said, "However, you all will participate in a test to see who will be able to be an Exocist."

The small group erupted into a collective 'eh?' which brought a smile to the young teacher's lips.

"Rin, I want you to go and tell Ai that she is welcome to come along."

_"Trust me, I will. Someone has to keep you in line,"_ Ai's voice laughed.

_"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"_ Rin asked, receiving only a laughter in response.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well things just got a bit tense there. Don't go badmouthing Ai's brother Suguro. <strong>_

_**I'm sorry if you all don't like how I'm having Mephisto act, its just that if he was given an opportunity like this I can see him acting like he is in this story. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Blue Exorcist. I only own Ai, Kiran, and the plot._

**_Thanks to shugokage and Bloodrose Girl for the reviews. :) _**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

Everyone was curious about what they were doing in the middle of the forest, especially as Yukio and Shura had them working. Ai helped Izumo finish up the seal around the camp before she went and started a fire for cooking. It was the girl's job to cook and set up the protective seal around the camp while the boys set up the tents. The angel glanced over to where Rin was and saw him hard at work helping the boys.

"Rin, when your done there, you can help me cook dinner," Ai called out as she gathered the ingredients.

"Huh? Uh, ok," Rin called back.

"Well, someone just got a ball and chain latched to them," Shima teased.

"Shut up and get to work," Rin growled.

Shura, who was sitting up in a tree playing her video game, screamed out in a happy tone something about beating the boss. Yukio sighed at the sight and rolled up his sleeves.

"So he finally took off his coat, huh?" Suguro said.

"Rin, go help Ai," Yukio said.

The demon boy did as he was told, with a few grumbles here and there. Within a few minutes, a hot pan of stew was served to everyone.

"Wow! This is amazing you two!" Shima exclaimed, shoving another spoonful into his mouth.

"I really didn't think you had it in ya Okumura," Bon said, with a smirk.

"I learned how to cook at the monastery. Those idiots didn't know a thing about cooking," Rin laughed.

"Alright," Yukio said, standing up and clapping his hands together, "You all will be heading into the forest and retrieving a lantern."

"Sounds easy enough," Bon sighed.

"However," Yukio continued, "There are only three lanterns and seven of you."

"Wait, there's eight of us," Konakomeru said, pointing to all of the students.

"I have already gone through this," Ai explained, "And the Vatican has excused me from retaking it."

The class erupted in a collective 'eh?' as Ai explained that she had done the exact same thing back in France.

"It was easy right?" Shima asked.

"You could say that," Ai smiled.

"Anyway, you each will have a flare on you. Light it when you want to quit. Just know that if you do, you will fail this test," Yukio said.

_"Are you sure you won't stay with me? Just so I can keep an eye on you,"_ Rin asked his angel telepathically.

_"Nice try Rin. I will be staying here with Shura until you return,"_ the angel laughed.

With a sigh, the demon boy went to his starting point. His blue eyes glanced back towards the black haired angel. She was stunning in her twilight blue tee and dark blue jeans. Her long black hair was pulled back into its usual braid, which kept it from getting too tangled when the wind played with it.

"Go!" Yukio's voice said, bringing Rin out of his thoughts.

"Good luck Rin," Ai said under her breath.

"So, tell me angel," Shura said once the others had left, "Did ya bond with 'im?"

Ai stiffened at the flame haired woman's words. How did she know about the bond? The angel turned and looked at the woman, seeing her gulping down the remains of her third beer can.

"What makes you think I bonded with him?" Ai asked.

"Yer wings are out," Shura slurred.

Ai looked over her shoulder. Sure enough her wings were out and aflame.

"Dammit Rin," Ai sighed.

_"Rin, calm down. You just reveled yourself to any enemy that might be watching you. And quite possibly drawn the attention of your classmates,"_ Ai said.

_"I know, I know," _Rin sighed as he brought his flames under his control once more.

Ai watched as her wings disappeared along with the blue light that was shining off in the distance. It had been only a few minutes and that demon had already lost control of his flames. What was she going to do with him?

"So you have bonded," Shura hiccupped, "Good fer you angel!"

"Get a hold of yourself Shura," Ai sighed, "You don't have to drink up a whole pack in one hour."

"Says you," the flame haired woman said, gulping down more of her beer.

Soon there was a green light radiating in the distance. A flare? Someone had given up already? Yukio looked at the two women and nodded once.

"I'll head out and look for whoever set off that flare. You two stay here and wait for the others to return," Yukio said as he checked his gun.

"Be careful Yukio," Ai smiled.

The younger twin nodded once before disappearing into the words. All was quiet for a while, until the flame haired woman burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ai sighed.

"An angel and a demon," Shura laughed, "Bonded. That's unheard of."

The angel shook her head, _"This woman is crazy!"_

_ "You're telling me." _Rin said.

"You staring off into space there angel?" Shura asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah," Ai smiled.

Soon everyone had returned. Takara had returned first followed by Izumo, who had her familiars pull the giant peg lantern to the camp. The last group to arrive was Rin, Suguro, Shima, Shiemi, and Miwa. Ai stared at her classmates, a look of shock written on her face.

"All of you returned," she said.

"Well of course we did," Suguro said.

"So none of you gave the signal to give up?" Shura asked.

Everyone looked at each other, shaking their heads. The angel looked at the drunk teacher cautiously. Something was up and it wasn't going to be good. Rin looked around the camp, obviously looking for his brother.

"Yukio went to look for the one who gave the signal," Ai sighed, resting a hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Huh? But none of us lit it," Rin argued.

"Someone did," Shura said, her red eyes focused on the angel.

Just then, Ai screamed out in pain. Her hands flew to her side as she fell to her knees. There was a demon nearby, possibly a demon king. The angel scanned the edge of the camp only to see Amaimon landing outside the circle, his demon pet leashed by his side.

"Go! Behemoth!" Amaimon ordered, unchaining his pet.

"I've been waiting forever for this," Shura said, her sword at her side.

Ai watched as the flame haired woman whistled, summoning her snake familiars and activating the barrier. Rin noticed Shiemi holding her neck, a look of pain written across her face.

"Shiemi?" Rin asked.

The angel looked at her demon and sighed. She was starting to get an idea of what the demon king was planning.

"Shura, end the drill," Ai said as she rose to her feet and drew her sword, "We have to prepare for Amaimon's attack."

"Amaimon?!" the class erupted.

"You mean like the demon king of Earth, Amaimon?" Izumo asked

"The very same," Ai said.

"Oi, Kuroshima," Suguro said, "How do you know this guy?"

"I fought him in France and at the amusement park," Ai explained, "He killed my adoptive father."

Everyone fell silent, except for Shima who was calling out to Shiemi. The angel looked at the blond and saw her walking towards the edge of the barrier.

"Hey! Stop," Ai cried out, running towards her classmate.

As soon as the blonde had left the circle, the demon king of Earth fell from the trees in front of the girl.

"Amaimon," Ai growled, "What did you do to Shiemi?!"

"I had a female Chuchi lay eggs inside her. It took a while for them to incubate and feed off of her, but now the young lady will be at my beck and call," the demon king said.

"You bastard!" Ai yelled, lunging at the green haired demon.

As soon as she did, the demon king jumped into the air and disappeared into the forest.

"Come back here you coward!" the angel snapped as she ran after her prey.

"Oi! Wait! Ai!" Rin called out as he chased after the angel, his sword in his hands.

"You idiot! Everyone stay in the circle!" Shura ordered, running after the bonded couple.

"What the hell just happened?" Shima asked.

"Beats me," Izumo replied.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well things just got interesting. XD Who knew Father Jack was dead? Seems like Rin and Ai have more in common than they know. <em>**


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Blue Exorcist. I only own Ai, Kiran, Father Jack, Jīnxīng, and the plot_

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Everything changed within minutes of Amaimon's unwelcome visit. Shiemi was taken, the exwires attacked, and Rin was now aflame in front of everyone. And with Rin's flames being exposed, it made it hard for the angel to keep their bond a secret with her wings being exposed and all.

"Rin! Stop!" Ai yelled out as her demon started to lose control.

_"This isn't good. At this rate he'll kill her!" _Mephisto thought as he watched his half-brother swing his sword at the green haired demon.

"Rin, please, St…" Ai begged, falling to the ground with a hand on her chest.

"Ai!" Yukio yelled, running to her side.

The sound of his angel's name caught Rin's attention, making his blue eyes look upon the balled up form below. She was glowing, but not in the same way that made her look stunning in Rin's eyes.

"A-Ai…" Rin stuttered, landing on the ground a few feet from his angel's form.

"Rin, please," Ai cried out as she reached out a hand.

"Do not interact with the demon miss," a voice called out, "It is very unwise for an angel."

"Arthur," Shura growled.

Ai didn't listen to the owner of the voice, instead she managed to rise to her feet and started to drag herself towards her demon. There was no way she was going to lose him to his father. Nor was she going to have their bond break now.

"Rin, please," Ai said, placing a hand on Rin's chest and cheek, "Come back to me."

As she finished her sentence, Ai leaned in and kissed Rin like he had kissed her when their bond was formed. It didn't take long before the black haired demon had dropped his sword and pulled the angel tightly against him, deepening the kiss. Arthur watched as the flames, and the girl's wings, disappeared.

_"So they're bonded?"_ the exorcist asked himself.

Shura gawked at the two teens, along with the rest of the group, as they continued to kiss one another. It wasn't till Yukio cleared his throat that the couple broke apart.

"You two are together?!" Shima exclaimed, his jaw falling to the ground.

Rin looked at his classmates, mindlessly holding Ai to him in a way of saying she was his. Ai didn't mind it, it gave her an opportunity to see if Rin was alright.

"Enough of this now," Mephisto said, picking up Kurikara and sheathing it, "This is no place for a make-out session.

Ai noticed Rin falling to the ground as soon as Mephisto had sheathed his sword. The angel tried to catch him before he hit the ground, but she couldn't due to the dizziness she felt herself.

"What's wrong with Ai?" Izumo asked, in a demanding voice.

"Oh, she'll be fine," Mephisto cooed, "Rin just used too much of her energy."

The group erupted in a collective 'huh?' as the director turned to face them.

"I-I'll explain later," Ai managed to say, her hazel eyes begging Yukio for help.

"Mephisto Pheles," Arthur's voice rang out, "Why have you not reported this… boy to the Vatican?"

"Where's the fun in that?" the demon king asked.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head at his fellow exorcist. Arthur was a tall man and looked almost girly to the angel. He had long blonde hair, which was pulled back into a half ponytail, and blue eyes. Ai watched as a horde of exorcists surrounded the group, seizing Rin's unconscious body.

"Don't touch him!" Ai yelled out as she found enough strength to stand and draw her blade.

"Hm? Why do you care if this demon is taken or not?" Arthur asked, turning his attention to the black haired angel.

"You know why, Arthur," Ai snapped.

The blonde exorcist stared at the angel. Had he met her before? She did look very familiar.

"Have we met before?" Arthur asked.

"Indeed. Five years ago, in France, when Father Jack was killed by Amaimon," the angel explained, "You tried to get me to come with you, thinking I was a demon, but I ran away from you."

"Ah, so the mighty Arthur Angel wanted her power as well?" Mephisto smirked.

"What power?"

"The power I inherited from my mother and father," the angel said, glaring at the demon king.

Arthur noticed the look the angel was giving and decided to drop that subject. After all, he was due back at the Vatican HQ with Mephisto and the demon boy.

"Take the boy to the Vatican. They'll decide when he'll be executed," Arthur said.

"Quoi? Non! Je ne vais pas laisser cela se produire!" the angel yelled out, expanding her wings out wide.

"What do you plan to do? Protect a demon from a fellow angel?" Arthur growled.

"Vous êtes pas un ange. Vous ne valez pas mieux que Mephisto," Ai said, "But I will let you take him for now. Just know that you will not kill him, but be saved by him."

"What?"

"Don't question an oracle, Arthur," Mephisto stated.

"You three," Ai said, pointing at the trio, "Where are you from?"

"Kyoto. Why?" Suguro asked.

"Mephisto, what is the condition of Rin's sword?"

"It's cracked," the director said, tossing the sword to the angel.

"Alright. Suguro, this is why. Kurikara is cracked and it contains Rin's demon heart," the angel explained, "If you don't take it to get it repaired, you will not only lose one friend, you will lose two."

"What do you mean?" Bon asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No time to explain right now. I'll explain it all on the way to Kyoto."

Yukio cleared his throat and jingled his ring of keys, "It'll be a short trip."

Mephisto watched as the group left on their mission. Did she really think she could save her precious demon? Better yet, was what she said true? Was Rin really going to save Arthur?

"Mephisto!" Arthur called out, "Hurry up!"

"Coming!" Mephisto sang as he rushed to catch up with the blonde exorcist.

"So let me get this straight," Suguro said, taking a sip of his tea, "You're the daughter of an Oracle and the Archangel Gabriel and you formed a bond with Rin."

"Yes."

"And if he dies, you die," Miwa said, "But why? Why would you bond with the son of Satan?!"

"Because I read his aura, Miwa," Ai said, placing a hand on Konakomeru's shoulder, "He may be the son of Satan, but he's more human than demon. He's full of love for his friends and would do anything to keep you all safe."

That caught everyone by surprise. The son of Satan was wanting to protect them? Why? Just because they were friends? Shima let out a sigh as he raked a hand through his pink hair.

"So if Rin is the son of Satan, what does that make you Mr. Okumura?" Shima asked.

"The same as Rin," Yukio said, "After all, he's my twin brother. However, he's the only one who has the demonic powers."

"Not entirely true. You do as well, but yours hasn't been awakened yet," Ai said.

"Huh? How can you be certain?"

"Aura reader. Remember? Plus I sort of had a little vision of you in the future."

"It's done!" a voice exclaimed from the other room.

"Thank you, Yoshikuni," Ai said, retrieving Kurikara.

"No problem," Yoshikuni smiled, "Anything for Ryu-chan."

"Would you stop calling me that?!" Suguro snapped, a deep red spreading across his face.

The group laughed at his embarrassment. It wasn't everyday Suguro got embarrassed.

"Oh no," Ai gasped, a vision flashing before her eyes.

"What is it?" Yukio asked.

"We need to get to Rin," the black haired angel said, "Now!"

Mephisto watched as his brother defeated Shura and Arthur rather quickly.

"_This should be fun,"_ Mephisto thought to himself.

"I propose a wager," the demon king said, "If Rin defeats Amaimon, he can continue his studies to become an exorcist and the Vatican's weapon. If he loses, you can kill him."

The Grigori looked at one another. Should they accept this wager? They had no other choice, right?

"Amaimon!" a voice yelled out, catching the attention of everyone present.

"Ai!" Shura yelled out, "Don't!"

"You all get the sword to Rin," Ai said, spreading her wings, "I'll deal with Amaimon."

"An angel!" a member of the Grigori exclaimed.

"You again!" Amaimon growled, swinging a clawed hand at the girl.

Ai dodged his attack and flew around his head, making him break the crystal that Rin was trapped within.

"That the best you can do, demon king?" Ai smirked.

"Why you," Amaimon growled.

"Leave her alone!" Rin's voice yelled out as blue flames overtook Ai's wings.

_"Good to see you're alive," _Ai smiled.

Rin gave a small smile as he leapt into the air and slashed at the green demon king. Ai landed on the railing of Mephisto's stand and expanded her wings wider than before.

"Show them what you can do for them, Rin," Ai said as she was enveloped in a bright blue light.

Rin gave off a battle cry as he slashed his sword through Amaimon's vessel. Everyone in the room stood amazed as Rin collapsed to the ground exhausted.

"Did I not tell you, Arthur," Ai said, the blue light fading away to reveal the angel, "You would not kill him, but be saved by him."

Every eye in the room turned to look at the angel. Her hair was free from its braid and her clothes had changed into a blue dress with a skirt that was short on the left side and long on the right. Her wings were slightly folded around her as she looked down at the blonde exorcist.

"You truly are an angel," Arthur gasped.

"I am," Ai smiled.

"She's the daughter of the Oracle Jīnxīng and the Archangel Gabriel," Mephisto said.

At the mere mention of her father, all of the Grigori bowed their heads in respect. This annoyed the angel a bit. She hated being treated like a member of a royal family.

"Why, if I may ask, would a daughter of an archangel bond with a son of Satan?" a member of the Grigori asked, his voice wavering.

"He's not just the son of Satan. He's a human being," Ai said, "He didn't choose his father. Nor did I choose my brother, Kiran, but that shouldn't define us."

"Kiran?" Arthur asked.

"He was a demon who hunted me just because I was an angel and because he thought it was what my mother wished," Ai explained.

"An angel who's related to a demon? That's ubsurd!"

"Even so, it is who I am. But nevermind me, what is your decision of Rin?" Ai asked.

"He may continue his Exorcist training, however if he fails the exam or loses control of his flames," the Grigori said, "We will execute him."

"Understood," Ai said, her wings vanishing.

* * *

><p><em>Translations (From Google Translate):<em>

_What? No! I won't let that happen! - **Quoi?**** Non! Je ne vais pas laisser cela se produire!**_

_You are no angel. You're no better than Mephisto. - **Vous êtes**** pas un ange. Vous ne valez pas mieux que Mephisto.**_

_**Well, Ai just announced herself to the higher-ups. Things might be getting interesting here soon. XD **_


End file.
